


The Forest

by Luraji



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Strange New World, Wingfic, maybe mpreg?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luraji/pseuds/Luraji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn had no idea what he was getting himself into when he woke up in a forest with no idea how he got there. Somehow he had ended up in a strange new world, with new creatures and plant life surrounding him and no idea how to get back home. This was not how he was planning on spending him weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on FP and AFF.

Colors were the first thing he could clearly make out as he opened his eyes. A sea of green and blue spread out before him with a hint of brown on the sides. As his vision cleared he could tell that he was looking up at the sky, covered partly by the leaves of the grand trees that surrounded him on all sides. Light danced through the leaves to his left, the sun blotted out by the massive tree. Where am I? He thought. He didn't remember being in a forest, and certainly didn't remember falling asleep. Sitting up he frowned as he stared at the ground, covered in leaves and twigs with a few sprouting plants attempting to make it through the mass.

He stared down at his left hand, frowning, as he carefully spread it out and gently dragged it over the leaves littering the forest floor. Looking up with light blue eyes he carefully examined the trees and plants around him, hoping to find anything familiar. Unfortunately it was not to be. Everything around him held a sort of unfamiliarity that allowed him to conclude that he was definitely not in any of the forest that surrounded his home. Where was he then? He didn't know. Panic started to creep in as he pulled himself to his feet, spinning around as he tried to look for anyone, any sign of life. He found nothing. Nothing but the sounds of the forest and the birds chirping in the trees greeted him. He didn't know what to do, or where to go. Carefully he sat down, closing his eyes as he attempted to calm himself. Panicking would do him no good here. The best he could do, he thought, was to pick a direction and hope for the best. Opening his eyes again he carefully examined what he could around him, trying to find any hint of how he ended up here. If someone had brought him here that he could either wait or head in the same direction as them. Alas there was nothing to be found, the leaves undisturbed, and no plant life broken. From the looks of everything around him it did not even look like he came through here!

"How did I get here?" He wondered out loud. There would be no answer any time soon, he knew, so instead he turned in the direct of the sun and started walking. He had no idea where it would take him, but walking was better than sitting around and doing nothing, especially when he started to get hungry and thirsty. The trees seemed to cover the ground in enough leaves that not many plant life sprouted up from the ground. This made walking through a lot easier and he found that since he did not need to worry about passing through he could spend more time marveling and the giant trees around him. Not a single tree that he passed was small enough for him to even touch both sides at the same time. Most looked big enough that were you to carve the inside out a small room could fit inside. The leaves he found, while still green, where oddly sized so that smaller leaves lay on the underside of the canopy and large oval shaped leaves sat on top. These leave looked bigger than even he was and if he could get one he knew that would make a great blanket. But as he looked around the floor before he was disheartened to find that the big leaves did not seem to fall to the ground.

He wondered briefly if they ever fell of the tree, but discarded the thought for more concerning ones. He figured by now he had to have been walking for a least a half hour or more, but had yet to run across any sort of water, or even hear the sounds hinting to one. Hopefully he did not pick a bad direction as he did not want to end up out here and dying because he couldn't find water.

Another hour passed quickly followed by another and another until he finally came to a stop. He threw himself down against a try, huffing and sweating. He wasn't use to walking this much, or for this long and was dishearten to find absolutely nothing in his surrounds change over the course of his walking. If anything, all the trees around him looked exactly the same. With a loud sigh he closed his eyes, blocking out the outside world temporarily. Look what you got yourself into now, Quinn. You’re lost in an unfamiliar woods and you don't even know how you got here! Yelling at himself wouldn't get him anywhere though, so he gave up on that quickly. At the same time though, he didn't know what to do and felt quite helpless at the moment. "No," he scolded himself loudly, eyes snapping open as he surged to his feet. "At the very least I need to find water." With determination once again filling him, Quinn set off in a new direction in the hopes of find water.

Quinn felt like an eternity passed before he finally heard the sounds of moving water. He paused for a second, holding his breath and moving his sweat coated hair from his eyes as he tried to locate the water. With a disgruntled noise Quinn decided to slick back his slightly too long hair with his own sweat, hoping that at least would keep it out of his face long enough to find the water. Waiting a moment longer he decided the water must be somewhere off to his right and set off in that direction pausing every now and again to adjust his direction depending on where the sound was coming from. Finally, Quinn came upon a fast moving stream. The water was shallow and probably came up to his ankles and Quinn was surprised to learn this stream was making so much noise and moving that fast. He thought it an unusual thing to come across, but if the stream gave him water then he really did not care.

Quinn crashed down to his knees in the soft soil on the side of the stream and reached down to gulp down a few handfuls of the water. The water was actually pretty clean, with no aquatic life living in it. The stream was probably too small for actually fish and only bugs and algae lived in the water. He didn't mind though; water is water.

After getting a few mouthfuls of water Quinn took a moment to relax and look around. Oddly, it seemed the trees left at least a five foot gap between the water and the tree line. And the only thing that seem to grow along the shore line where these unusual four petal flowers of varying colors that grew three to four feet in height. He had never seen these flowers before, but they were pretty. They had a sort of citric aroma around them that reminded him of oranges and he wondered if he ate one would they taste like oranges too. He might decide to try it later, he decided, if he couldn't find anything that looked edible.

Quinn moved a few paces from the waterline and decided to lay down in the open space provided to him. He decided to rest a bit before he would move on again, this time he was planning on moving off in the direction the water headed, where there would hopefully be some kind of berry or fruit he could consume. In all the time he had been walking through these woods all the tree were the same and not a single one showed a sign of carrying fruit. Because of this he did not thing he was likely to find any fruit, but at the very least he hoped there would be some kind of berry bush.

After a while Quinn started to drop into a dose, tired by all the walking he had done that day. Before he could completely fall asleep though he heard a strange noise. The noise kind of sounded like the rustling of leaves, but after listening to that for hours as he walked he could tell this one was different. Quinn opened his eyes as his heart rate picked up and he quickly flew into an open right position, scanning the area around him.

Quinn didn't find anything and then scolded himself when he remembered it was the leaves he heard, and those were located up. Quinn's wide blue eyes swerved up and darted from tree to tree as he tried to find where the strange sound had come from. He couldn't find anything though and gave another once over to the trees before giving up. Maybe there's birds in these tree? Even if I haven't actually seem them they must exist. This thought satisfied Quinn enough to lay back down, but he still didn't fully close his eyes.

This proved to be a smart move as not even five minutes later he saw from the corner of his eyes the large leaves in one of the canopies suddenly bend downwards. This was followed by a rush of them bending from one tree to the next before stopping again. Quinn opened his eyes slowly and carefully sat up as he kept his vision trained on that spot. He didn't know what it was, he couldn't see past the leaves, but whatever it was, was big enough to bend multiple of those large leaves as it moved. It took longer this time before anything happen and this time he jumped as a loud snap sound echoed around, sounding like a tree branch had broken. Instead a few of the large leaves at the top seemed to have been separated and they slowly floated to the ground a few feet from him.

Quinn stared at the leaves, confused. This didn't last long though as whatever was in the tree was moving again and fast. More snapping sounds greeted his ears followed by more leaves falling until he had a half circle of them surrounding him. He had no idea what to make of... this, whatever this was. He didn't have long to thing about this though as a loud thump sounded behind him as something large and heavy hit the ground. Quinn bent around, turning slightly as best he could in his seated position as he looked for what had landed.

Quinn started wide-eyed and slack jawed at the creature that stood before him. The appearance of the creature was just the same as any male with a lean muscled form covered by smooth tanned skin. He wore only an odd pair of trousers for clothing that cut off below the knees and were oddly baggy in the thigh area. The trousers also looked the same shade of green as the trees above and he didn't look to be wearing shoes of any kind. Moving his eyes upward he took note of a necklace made of some makeshift sort of string with only a claw from some creature hanging off of it. The male had a long jaw with a scar traveling the length of it on the left side stopping just before his thin lips. His eyes were small, looking more like he was squinting and seemed to glow a golden color. His hair was a more rustic brown color with streaks of black weaved in. The hair was cut unevenly and left a lot of hair places as it escaped from the loose braid draped over his right shoulder that seemed to be tired with feathers at the end.

The only thing unusual about this man was the fact that he had giant wings lazily draped over his back. The wings were a multitude shades of brown with some black and white mixed in. They looked similar to the wings of a peregrine falcon.

The sound of a snort snapped him out of his daze and he looked to see the male smirking at him. He snapped his mouth shut and stared as the male opened his mouth and spoke.

"Dorla ké?" Quinn blinked. What language was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote: Which name do you like best?
> 
> Brysen Davon Elian Jaylon Lorcan
> 
> Okay! First chapter! This came out of inspiration from reading a large number of works in a short span of time. As it is, I don't know the end goal for this story and it could really go anywhere, so feel free to suggest. This is mostly to help me get into the swing of writing again and hopefully get my self confidence up about my writing as I feel my style tends to be awkward. I do re-read parts of my story, but I catch very little and without a beta read mistakes will make it in. If you see them please kindly inform me so that I may go back and fix them as I know how annoying it can be to try and read when there's a bunch of mistakes.
> 
> As for the winged beings language, it will be completely arbitrary and I will make it up as I go since I don't want to use any sort of pre-existing language. It will go away quickly enough and it is there mostly to represent the language barrier between the two characters.
> 
> Also, the name will be for the winged man, as I have yet to pick between those and depending how fast I get a response will decide the name. Also, fun fact, Quinn's full name is Quinten Marshall Spirle. I know I also didn't go much into Quinn description and that'll be fixed next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn gets led to the strange winged-mans home and meets the mysterious Sae.

_Previously:_

_The only thing unusual about this man was the fact that he had giant wings lazily draped over his back. The wings were a multitude shades of brown with some black and white mixed in. They looked similar to the wings of a peregrine falcon._

_The sound of a snort snapped him out of his daze and he looked to see the male smirking at him. He snapped his mouth shut and stared as the male opened his mouth and spoke._

_"Dorla ké?" Quinn blinked. What language was that?_

~~~

Quinn had no idea what the man before him said and continued to stare at him stupidly. The man only waited a moment before frowning and repeating, "Dorla ké? Nae Vaeni chuïyk?" When Quinn once again failed to respond the males stepped forward and knelt down before him. Quinn did not quite realize till now how tall this man really was and he was surprised by it. The man had to be at least six feet if not more! And he himself barely stood at five eight in height. He knew he wasn't the tallest male out there, but he didn't usually feel so small when placed next to another guy.

Quinn leaned back awkwardly in a poor attempt to avoid the hand that the man reached out towards him. The guy just rolled his golden eyes and jerked forward, placing his hand on Quinn's forehead. For a moment nothing happened and he was left sitting there staring at the underside of the man's wrist. Then suddenly his vision went white and a low buzzing noise drowned out any other existing sound leaving him very disorientated. The man then removed his hand and all affects disappeared with him just as suddenly as they had appeared in the first place. Quinn blinked his eyes rapidly as he watched the man stand up and stare down at him.

"Better?" Quinn was surprised to realize he could suddenly understand him. "You should be able to understand most of what I say now, Norchè." Quinn furrowed his eyebrows as he decided to finally stand and noticed that he barely reached the man's chin.

"What was that?" Quinn asked, still very much confused. This whole day for him has been very confusing and he can't help but want to just go to sleep so that he could escape it, even if just temporarily.

"That was a translation spell, have you never experienced one before? I know some people who are new to traveling haven't, though most don't come to these parts. From where do you hail?" The male asked with a tilt of his head.

"From where...? Where do I come from?" The winged man nodded.

Quinn thought the phrasing sort of odd, but decided to answer his question anyway. "I'm from Waelik, in the southern province of Cordova." The stranger cocked his head to the side.

"I've never heard of that place, though I don't make an effort to know a lot of places. Come, I'll lead you to the nest of Raevlik, as you look lost." With that the man spread his wings and launched up into the trees. For a moment he was lost to Quinn's sight as he disappeared above the canopy. Then after a minute he appeared below the top layer of leaves and waved Quinn in his direction. Quinn followed him as he hopped tree to tree in a direction that only made sense to him. Quinn had no idea what Raevlik was, but it didn't sound like a city considering he added nest to the front of it. He knew birds had nest, so is that what he meant by nest? That did not seem likely though, so Quinn shrugged it off for now. Maybe nest was just another strange phrasing he did not understand.

They walked for about an hour, or so Quinn assumed, before it appeared they were getting anywhere near their destination. The first thing Quinn noticed to alert him to this was the noises and sounds associated with a large group of people. Then, not long after that building appeared in the trees; homes of all shapes and sizes with bridges between some of them. There did not seem to be any way to get up there though. If they are all like him though they could just fly up, Quinn thought. He certainly wasn't going to get up that way.

Quinn followed the winged man as he passed by all the homes, until they came upon what he assumed was the center of the place based off the fact that the tree before him were much larger than the others.

"Here you are." The man said. "Sae will guide you." He pointed to an arch in the base of the tree that lead to a door. Quinn hesitated, uncertain if he should just go in. When he paused too long the man just rolled his eyes and reached forward, pulling him towards the door. "I cannot use this entrance, it is not meant for us. Go in, you'll be fine." With those final words Quinn was unceremoniously shoved through the door.

The interior, as one would imagine, was wood. The walls looked to be carved directly from the wall, with strange swirling patterns that he could barely separate from the wood. There were no furniture of any kind within the main room he stood in, the only thing standing out being a door on the other side with a staircase next to it that twirled out of sight. He didn't know where he was supposed to go, so he just chose the door thinking it was better than nothing.

Inside is an empty sitting room full of plush chairs and couches and not a soul in site. In fact, there is no light in the room and he could only see in from the light coming behind him. He shut the door and turned around, curious to see where the light came from. The light, as it turned out, came from these strange branches that seemed to glow from the inside. Most of the branches were situated on the ceiling at even intervals with one attached to the wall besides the stairs.

With nowhere else to go Quinn decided to go up the stairs. The stairs went up a fair distance and if he had to guess, took him somewhere near the top of the tree. Finally the stairs stopped and opened up into a room. This room held no doors, but did have huge pointed windows that looked out at the trees below. Near the center of the room sat a woman, near his own height, with pure white wings on her back that looked too large for her body. Her hair is long enough that he could not see the end of it hidden behind her body and the desk and colored a pale blonde almost looking grey in color. Her skin was just as pale with an opaque quality to it and seemed to glow slightly under the light of the strange branches.

Before her sat a desk, covered in parchments and writing utensils that did not quite look like the pens Quinn was used to seeing. On one side of the desk sat a basket full of scrolls of varying sizes and design. To the other side sat a shelf of some kind, covered in mostly books with some parchment mixed in. In front of the desk sat one lone chair that looked comfortable and inviting, but Quinn made no move towards it. Even as tired as he was he did not want to get closer to this strange women unless he had too.

When she looked up at him Quinn noticed that her irises were white, giving her stare a strange sort of affect. Her stare was almost creepy when she didn't blink, but finally she decided and Quinn relaxed the tension he hadn't realized he was holding in his shoulders.

"Hello, Foreign one, you are a long way from home." Her tone, while monotone, seemed to echo as if multiple people were speaking at once.

"Uh, yeah. I know. That's kinda why I'm here?" Quinn phrased the last part like a question, uncertain of what to say. According to the other winged being he met, she would be able to tell him how to get home, hopefully.

She stared at him for a few moments. As he started to fidget she finally moved, turning away from him and reaching for a scroll in the basket to the side of the desk that sat before her. Quinn had never seen a scroll in person before, considering most people just used paper now. From the looks of it though this scroll was very important with gold handles and images he did not understand covering the outside.

Gentle she laid the scroll on top of the desk in front of her and pulled it open. The image on the inside looked sort of like a map, but he couldn't quite tell from where he was.

This did not matter as not a second later she was waving him over. Quinn stepped up to the desk and peered down at the scroll before him. The image was indeed a map, but not any that he recognized. The map looked sort of like one you would see in the beginning of a book set in a foreign universe.

"This is where we are," She said, in her strange echoing voice. Her finger hovered lightly over a spot on one of the forest located in the north of the main continent. There were no words to label their exact location, but the forest itself did have a name. Unfortunately, the words were written in a language he could not read, but reminded him of Arabic writing with all the swirls.

"I knew you would come. This may seem strange to you, but you will get used to it. Do not worry Norchè, this place will become your new home, I have foreseen it." Her words left Quinn confused mostly, but a touch of anger started to seep in.

"What do you mean this will be my new home? I don't want to be here, wherever here is! I want to go home, can't you just tell me where my home is?" A touch of desperation leaked into his voice at the end as he tried to plead with the woman.

"I cannot, because it is not possible. I do not know how you came to be here, just that you did. I am sorry and I know that you want to go home, but I am not the one to help you. For now, stay here and get comfortable. You have much to learn and little time to do so."

Her words just left him even more confused then before. What did she mean he couldn't go home? How could she not be able to help him? For that matter, what did she mean when she said that she had foreseen it? That couldn't be possible. "What do you mean?"

"All in due time, for now, relax, eat, sleep. Let Elian guide you until you reach my room once more."

What? He could help thinking for the millionth time in those few short minutes. He felt like she was talking in riddles and he couldn't make any sense of what she said. Before he could say any more though, one of the windows to his left flew open. The window it turned out led to a balcony, where he assumed the winged beings entered from. The first winged being he had run into stood before the doors, staring at him with a lazy smirk.

Quinn turned his eyes from him and back to the women, confusion etched into every line of his face. The woman just nods her head towards the man, not saying anything.

"Come," the man the woman introduced as Elian spoke, "Sae has spoken." Quinn did not moved, confused and so desperately wanting answers.

"But-"That was all he could get out before he was interrupted, this time by Sae.

"Go, you will be fine. I will answer your questions another time." With a gentle tug from Elian, Quinn was pulled out onto the balcony. Before Elian could take off with Quinn wrapped in his arms Sae called out from behind him.

"Welcome to Terravel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while writing this I contemplated whether to use a real place or not, but since I wasn't sure what exact era or time frame I had in mind for this story I decided not to. Of course, some of you may recognize the name Cordova, but I promise I only borrowed the name, and I don't plan on using that city. This story also went in a direction I wasn't expecting, but I decided to go with it rather the force in into another direction.
> 
> Also, thanks to a review I had to remove a name from the list, as I was reminded that it was the name of a bad guy from a story on AFF. (Blood Red, which if you haven't read you should, as it is amazing)
> 
> For those people who do height different, five eight means five feet eight inches.
> 
> Fun fact, Elian is 6'7" in height.
> 
>  
> 
> **Edited: 10/8/14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Notes: For anyone who may be confused, as I do not want any one to be, Terravel is the name of world they are in and Raevlik the place, or city if you like, that Quinn is currently at.
> 
> Thank you to Zas for reading this through before I posted it!

_Previously:_

_Quinn turned his eyes from him and back to the women, confusion etched into every line in his face. The woman just nods her head towards the man, not saying anything._

_"Come," the man the woman introduced as Elian spoke, "Sae has spoken." Quinn did not moved, confused and so desperately wanting answers._

_"But-"That was all he could get out before he was interrupted, this time by Sae._

_"Go, you will be fine. I will answer your questions another time." With a gentle tug from Elian, Quinn was pulled out onto the balcony. Before Elian could take off with Quinn wrapped in his arms Sae called out from behind him._

_"Welcome to Terravel."_

Quinn's mind was a mess of confusion, anger and sadness. Unsurprisingly everything that had happened was a lot to take in and Quinn was thankful that he was for the moment left alone. Elian had taken him to one of the homes in a tree not too far from the giant one that housed Sae. Inside was a single room with only the essential set of furniture consisting of a bed, table, two chairs, a storage closet and an odd sort of stone half circle with the remains of a fire inside. The bed and storage were pushed into the far left side of the room, with the table and chairs in the middle and the fire pit to the right. Above the fire pit was a large narrow window only covered by a thin maroon cloth. Along the back wall were shelves covered in an assortment of plants that he did not recognize. At this point Quinn was not surprised since he had learned earlier that he was nowhere near home.

Elian guided Quinn into a chair and gently sat him down. He then proceeded to go around the room, checking everything and getting the fire going again. As he worked he absently spoke out loud. "It will not be dark for another few hours yet, but I am sure you'll enjoy the heat that the fire will provide." Quinn did not know where Elian got firewood, but suddenly he did and they were bursting into flames as he set them into the pit. Quinn just stared dazed into the fire, his mind settling into a sort of numb state.

Quinn did not know how long he sat there staring at the soft wood of the table. He only snapped out of his daze when a plate was placed before him with a slice of bread on top of it. The bread had a spread on top of it that looked similar to honey with small bits of plants mixed in. Quinn wasn't sure if he really wanted to try this but his stomach made the decision for him as it growl loudly, reminding him that he had not eaten anything that day.

With that decided, Quinn reached forwards and took a large bite of the bread. He paused, mouth full, with a look of surprise on his face. The stuff that looked like honey turned out to taste more like lemon than actual honey. The taste wasn't bad though and he started to eat with passion and was sad to find out that after about five more bites the bread was gone.

He contemplated asking for more but a small twinge in his abdominal reminded him that he had yet to go to the bathroom any time recently. A quick look around the room confirmed what he already knew: there was no bathroom. Where did they go to the bathroom? Outside? He hoped not. Turning to Elian he asked,

"Where's the bathroom? I don't see one in here." Elian turned from the fire pit where he was doing something with a plant, though he did not know what.

"Ah, we don't put bathrooms in the trees. Follow me." Elian stood and abandoned his work by the fire and headed out of the room. Quinn followed him and was lead down one of the walkways to a strange stone structure attached to the side of a tree. Up close the structure was obviously made of stone, but this was the first time he had ever seen one and he spent a lot of time looking at the trees as he walked in. Glancing around he was able to spot that there were many of these building spaced about five house apart in any given direction. "These also work as bath houses, but if you don't want to bath the same time as someone else, you will have to come at a odd time. Usually though, it's just family or couples that bath together, or groups based on gender, though they don't prefer these smaller bath houses. There is a separate area where you can do your business, to get there just go through this door." Elian stopped before a small archway with only an animal pelt to cover the entrance.

Quinn stepped through and looked around. The walls were simple stoned stacked upon each other and the inside were covered by random tapestries. He didn't bother to look at these though he just moved farther into the room. In the back of the room were stalls where people could have some privacy. As he walked towards one of the stalls he noticed to his left were a table with three large bowls setting on it each with their own jug of water next to them.

Once he had used the bathroom and washed his hands he took a moment to examine one of the tapestries. The one he looked at was red, with black silhouettes dancing across its surface around a strange creature that looked like a cross between a wolf and a bat, if that was even possible. The creature did not have wings though, and was the only thing within the image that held any detail. Its fur was a dark green color and the leather parts were dark brown, making it stand out again the red background. The creature had two unusual large teeth, and not just its canines. Quinn hoped the creature did not actually existed here, since he definitely didn't want to run into to.

As Quinn exited the room he found Elian talking with another one of the winged beings. He hoped someone would tell him what they were called since he couldn't keep calling them "winged beings".

This new person was perched on the edge of the walkway rails, curled around his knees as his wings flapped slowly behind him. And the new person was most definitely a male. He wasn't as muscled as Elian was, quite scrawny in fact, but he was also stark naked leaving Quinn with no doubt he was male. The blood rushed to Quinn's face as he quickly turned away. He heard a chuckle come from Elian and a scoff from the stranger. 

"I'll talk to you later Elian, when this- _Meso Norchè ki,_ isn't around." With a gust of wind accompanied by the sound of flapping wings the stranger departed. Quinn turned around, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Who was that?" He asked curiously, the redness in his face having faded. Elian turned to look at Quinn from where he was watching the stranger disappear behind some trees.

"That was Quil, he's not very... fond of strangers."

Quinn paused, letting the silence linger for a moment before asking, "Why was he naked?"

That garnered a crooked smile from Elian as well as a laugh. "Sorry, you'll have to get use to that, it's how some of the people here are. Did you not notice that Sae was also bare?" Quinn looked shocked.

"What?! No way! I would have noticed that." Elian laughed again, this time at Quinn's expense.

"She was, do not doubt that. Her hair must have covered her breast, as I'm sure you would have stared at them if only because they were breast." Elian started walking back towards his room with Quinn quickly following along behind him.

Quinn frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?" Elian shrugged.

"You look like a Menske, someone who swings for the same team as it were." Quinn stopped, dumbfounded.

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_ He repeated, in a strangled voice. How could Elian just assume something like that of a complete stranger? He doesn't even know his name!

"Hm?" Elian stopped a few paces a head of Quinn, turning to look at him. "Well, considering your reaction to Quil, I must be right, right?" Elian asked with honest curiosity in his voice. Quinn couldn't believe it.

"Just because I have that reaction to seeing someone naked doesn't mean I like them! It just means I have some modesty!" Quinn huffed, glaring at Elian.

"But you didn't have that reaction to Sae, and what does modesty have to do with this?" Quinn could see that Elian was being honest with his answers by the expressions he was making. This left Quinn exasperated and he decided to just drop the conversation altogether, walking silently past Elian. Nothing more was said until they had returned to their previous positions before leaving with Quinn at the table and Elian by the fire. The silence managed to last another handful of minutes with Quinn silently fuming before Elian spoke up.

"I just realized, but I've never gotten your name? Do you mind telling me?" Elian turned to stare with wide golden eyes at him, his hair curled behind his ear exposing the scar along the left side of his face. Quinn stared blankly at him for a moment. He had forgotten that Elian had a scar along the side of his face. Where did it come from? Would it be rude of him to ask? Probably.

"Uh, my name is Quinten, but I prefer Quinn." Elian nodded.

"My name is Elian Espireso. My family name means Brown Coat, it comes from the color of our wings." Elian flicked his wings slightly for emphasis before folding them back in. "And it is customary here to give ones full name and explain the origin of their family name."

"Oh." Quinn said. "My full name is Quinten Marshall Spirle. I don't actually know the meaning of my surname, it isn't important where I come from." Quinn said with a shrug as he looked down and fiddled his figures along the table top. Quinn looked up at Elians next question.

"What is the second name for?" Quinn shrugged.

"Dunno, it became a common practice, originally because parents couldn't agree upon a first name of the child." Elian hummed and turned back to his work. Quinn managed to get a quick glance of it before Elians body blocked his view. From the looks of it, Elian was grinding up some sort of plant and turning it into a mass of purple mush. He didn't know what the plant was for and he wasn't curious enough to ask. Instead he just stared down at the table, attempting to peel slivers off with his nails. He wondered who this Quil person was. He didn't sound very nice, and Quinn couldn't even understand half of what he had said. Why did this translation thingy only work with certain words? He had noticed that people tended to use the word Norchè a lot when talking about him. He wondered what the word meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it's been so long, but life got in my way. To be specific College got in my way. I've spent the last two weeks with at least one of my classes having a test and it's going to continue into next week! I also spent all of last week sick and with little enthusiasm to do any typing in my free time. I got a small break this week though and it was just enough to finish this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I also just realized why every time I say the forest in my head it sounded familiar. Turns out it the name of that new survival horror game... I really want to play that game too.
> 
> Now, about the chapter itself. This chapter is actually mostly just an introduction chapter for the character Quil, and to get them to introduce themselves (since they had yet to do it). I don't know what you guys are thinking, but I'm sure some of you must be assuming that I might pair Quinn up with Elian. I actually have no plans of pairing Quinn with Elian or Quil. His match will be introduced later. ;]
> 
> Quil only came in for a few scant sentences, I know, and I didn't even give him any real description. This was done on purpose as Quinn himself didn't see much of him and his full description will be coming in later.
> 
> Fun fact: Norchè means little one, young, weak, defenseless. Usually used to refer to a child, but can be used as an insult towards an adult, which is how Quil intended for it to be used. I'm defining this word only because it will be used a lot throughout this story, in both a positive and negative manner.
> 
> **I don't know what's going on with the end notes, so if you see a second one after this just ignore it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elian takes Quinn to the market.

_Previously:_

_"What is the second name for?" Quinn shrugged._

_"Dunno, it became a common practice, originally because parents couldn't agree upon a first name of the child." Elian hummed and turned back to his work. Quinn managed to get a quick glance of it before Elians body blocked his view. From the looks of it, Elian was grinding up some sort of plant and turning it into a mass of purple mush. He didn't know what the plant was for and he wasn't curious enough to ask. Instead he just stared down at the table, attempting to peel slivers off with his nails. He wondered who this Quil person was. He didn't sound very nice, and Quinn couldn't even understand half of what he had said. Why did this translation thingy only work with certain words? He had noticed that people tended to use the word Norchè a lot when talking about him. He wondered what the word meant._

~~~

The next day found Quinn sitting outside the house on the walkway with his feet dangling in the open space below. The sun had just began to rise in the east and being this high up Quinn could see it peaking up over the tops of some of the trees. Some people were already flitting about, moving from one place to another and greeting each other cheerfully. No one spoke a word to Quinn, but he was okay with that. He liked sitting here quietly more then having to be in an awkward conversation with a stranger.  
Elian was still asleep in the house behind him, on his stomach with his wings draped haphazardly over the sides of the bed. One wing was partially propped up against one wall while the other was stretched out till it nearly touched the other wall. Quinn found the scene slightly amusing, but he left it be and instead decided to wonder outside. He was still slightly annoyed that Elian wouldn't let him sleep in the bed last night. Instead his bed consisted of cushions that were similar to futons and a blanket. He didn't even get a pillow, but Quinn figured that was more from that fact that Elian literally only had the one pillow then Elian not willing to give him one.

Quinn is interrupted from his quiet musings as Elian lumbers out of the home behind him and plops down beside him with a huge yawn. "How long have you been up?" Elian inquired once he was done yawning. Quinn shrugged.

"Not too long." Quinn said and Elian nodded.

"Do you normally get up this early? I myself like to sleep in a little later than this, but I suppose I could accommodate you." Quinn rolled his eyes at Elians teasing tone.

"No, I'm not usually up this early. I suppose I'm just not use to this place yet, not to mention I didn't have the most comfortable of sleeping places." Quinn tacked the last part on with a small glare at Elian. For his part Elian just shrugged unrepentant as he looked away.

"I'm not giving my bed up, no way. And anyway we'll be getting a bed for you today, and some bedding to go along with it... and probably some clothes as well." Elian stood up, stretching his arms and wings as far upwards as he could before relaxing and turning towards Quinn. "Come on, let us get some food and head off to the market. Do you have any preferences?" Quinn just shook his head as he followed Elian inside. He was unfamiliar with the sort of food here and didn't want to end up asking for something that Elian did not have, though the bread from the previous evening was good.

They ended up having more of the same bread as last night with the same spread along with a strange fruit that was green and looked like a miniature version of a pineapple. The outside of the fruit was just as inedible as a pineapple and the inside tasted similar to a cucumber mixed with an orange. The flavor was certainly interesting, but not off-putting enough for Quinn not to eat it.

After eating, Elian gave a set of clothes to Quinn with only a few words of explanation. "This will help you fit in more, and you really don't have any spare clothes anyway to change into." Quinn didn't think anything short of having wings himself would make him fit in more, but he accepted the clothes anyway. The clothing consisted of red shorts that ended up being too long and ending just past his knees, just barely managing to stay up. The shirt was a light blue faded color with short sleeves and unfortunately an open back. Elian's only comment for that was, "that's the best shirt I have, most don't even close up mid-back like this one does." Quinn couldn't argue with that, after all it seemed like everyone had wings, so their clothes would have to make room for that.

Once both of them had eaten their fill and dressed for the day Elian lead them out of the house, only to pause just outside. "I must warn you, while the market tends to be more tame since a lot of foreigner come through, there are still a lot of naked people there. " Elian quickly rushed to add on more to what he said when he saw the expression Quinn made. "It's just the way my people are, though we try to tone it down a little for everyone else who might not like it. Though, now that I think about it, it certainly seems like the Draugra don't mind."

"It's fine, I'll probably just end up staring at the floor again if there is anyone uh, naked." Quinn refused to blush. He had blushed enough as it was yesterday and didn't want to spend the rest of the day blushing as well! If he didn't look at the naked people he would be fine, right?

"Alright, let's go then," with that Elian reached forwards and pulled Quinn into his arms. Quinn didn't get so much as a squeak out before they were in the air and flying towards the market. Quinn dug his fingers into Elians arms as he held on tightly, his eyes stuck wide open as he stared around him. He barely took in anything around him as they flew by all the tree homes. Thankfully they didn't have to go far to get to the market and Quinn was only mildly surprised to find that it was located on the ground.

The market was situated between four large trees that were quite a distance between one another. No other trees existed inside the market which ended up leaving an odd gap in the sky where the leaves of the surrounding trees didn't meet up. Most of the buildings within the market were built similarly to the ones within the trees, at least the ones that weren't carved into a tree. Carefully looking at the four trees around the market Quinn was able to make out platforms that had doorways into the trees and Quinn wondered if those were also shops that were only accessible to people with wings. He didn't ask though and just followed Elian as he headed into the market, taking in everything around him.

Quinn was surprised to see that so many people were already here since the sun had only just finished coming over the horizon when they had left the house. Another interesting thing Quinn noted was that most of the people on the ground did not have wings and, thankfully, so far none were naked. He didn't feel like embarrassing himself again if he was suddenly confronted with another naked person. Quinn took his time taking in the people around him, curious to learn what they were and what they would look like. After all, if Elian and his people could have wings sprouting from their back who knew what the other races would have?

One person he passed by had blue skin underneath blue clothing with a long neck and eyes that were pure black. Beyond that though the person looked just like any other human. Another person, a man, minding a stall looked like a story book troll with the large robust body, tusk curling up from his bottom lip and green skin. He didn't want to find out if he actually was a troll and hurried along after Elian. Another interesting group of people he saw looked almost just like Elian's people except they were completely covered in scales with leather wings and horns protruding from their foreheads. They also seemed to come in an color combination possible and he had yet to see any that weren't in at least a group of three.

Most of the market consisted of stalls out in front of the actually buildings in long lines, making it difficult to get around and Quinn assumed people weren't meant to actually go inside the buildings. When he turned his eyes to the stalls he saw that people sold all sorts of things, strange things, that most didn't even look remotely familiar to him. Quinn gave up trying to identify them when Elian weaved between some stalls and stopped before a building towards the center of the market.

"Okay, I'm going inside and gathering some stuff for you. Would you like to come in or look around the market?" Quinn glanced over Elian's shoulders with blue eyes full of curiosity. Inside he saw another one of the troll people and immediately took a step back in apprehension.

"uh, no. I'm good. I'll go look around. Yeah." With that Quinn spun around and headed back in between some of the stalls. Once he had made it a few stalls down he slowed his rushed pace and started to look around. There were a few more people near the center of the market than where they first entered and Quinn could see some children running around some storage boxes. He watched them as he walked by as they giggled loudly and chased each other around the boxes, one of them even climbing on top of a box to get away from the one who was 'it'.

As he went farther down the path he saw a type of person he hadn't yet seen, standing outside of a building that looked similar to a restaurant. The person was a female and looked a lot like an elf; tall, lithe and pointed ears with long strawberry blonde hair in a fishtail braid down her back. Her skin looked to ever so slightly glow pink and even her iris' looked pink. She wore a simple dress that hugged her chest and waist before billowing out down towards her ankles. Only a small sliver of skin was visible below her dress before her boots covered it up.

Quinn hadn't even realized he had stopped to stare at her until someone slammed roughly into his shoulder and said, "Look some where else." Quinn barely managed to catch his balance and only stumble forwards a few steps before turning around to see who had bumped into him. Quinn couldn't help but gap at the person before him. They were an honest to god fairy, there was no other way to explain their appearance. On top of that they were huge and towered over him. Quinn was pretty sure this fairy, a male, was even taller than Elian! He was green mostly, in his clothes and hair that was trimmed neat around his head and pulled off to left, just barely covering one of his eyebrows. His eyes were a hazel-green, the yellow standing out more then the actually green. The wings arching from his back looked just like dragonfly wings, proportionate to his body size with a tint of green to them. One thing Quinn found important to note about him was the broadsword attached awkwardly to his left hip, hidden inside a dark brown sheath with gold metal work in an intricate pattern around the top. His skin was a light brown, looking more like bark than actual skin. The last thing that Quinn noticed was that the man was bare foot.

While he was taking in this mans appearance he did not realized that the fairy was speaking to him. "What?" Quinn blurted out. The giant fairy chuckled at him.

"Her, the pink lady? Best not to stare at her. You are her type and I'm sure you would like to live a few years longer." Quinn blinked, not quite understanding what hemeant.

"What?" Quinn said, as eloquent as he ever was. The fairy just smiled widely at him and Quinn was able to make out the sharp points that made up his teeth. The fairy slung an arm over his shoulders and started to pull him along, away from the tavern and the intense gaze of the pink lady, that he hadn't realized until now was also staring straight at him.

"You and me? We're going to do great together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally I planned to put Quinn's entire visit to the market within this chapter. But, it just kept getting longer and longer, and I still have so much to go! So I decided to cut it here and put the rest in the next chapter. As you can see, I also decided to introduce another new character, and the pink lady isn't done yet, you'll be seeing her again later. Also expect Quil in the next chapter, as Quinn will be running into him at the market.
> 
> This chapter hasn't been edited by anyone other than myself, so any mistakes you find will be my fault! (Also please tell me if you see any!)
> 
> Fun fact: Draugra comes from the word Draugr, a type of creature that people who play Skyrim will be familiar with. Don't worry though, they don't look anything like the Draugr of Skyrim.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> "Her, the pink lady? Best not to stare at her. You are her type and I'm sure you would like to live a few years longer." Quinn blinked, not quite understanding what he meant.  
> "What?" Quinn said, as eloquent as he ever was. The fairy just smiled widely at him and Quinn was able to make out the sharp points that made up his teeth. The fairy slung an arm over his shoulders and started to pull him along, away from the tavern and the intense gaze of the pink lady, that he hadn't realized until now was also staring straight at him.  
> "You and me? We're going to do great together."

Quinn kept quiet as the green fairy lead him away, down one of the paths and through some stalls until they came to a stop before a building with plants and statues decorating the outside. The inside looked to be full of statues made of stone, metal or wood of a variety of sizes. Quinn sat down on one of the boxes stacked outside when the fairy gestured to one before turning his gaze expectantly towards the fairy. "Why'd you bring me here?" He asked.

The fairy, who had chosen to lean against the wall next to an odd looking animal statue, shrugged. "You looked lost, and we don't get much of your kind here; I was curiously. Still am in fact." The fairy tilted his head, his wings giving a small jerk from where they were pressed flat against the wall. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn didn't really know how to answer that question. What was he doing here? That has actually never been explained to him yet, and he idly wondered if anyone could. Yesterday Sae made it seem as if no one knew, not even her, though she made it clear that she knew he would come. Does that mean she knows who brought him here? Someone had to of, right?

As he thought Quinn furrowed his brows and frowned, finally deciding on just saying, "I don't know." He refocused his eyes on the fairy before him as he drew himself out of his thoughts. "I honestly do not know. But, I do know that I'm in the market today because Elian is getting me some things for my stay here." Quinn paused a moment, looking at the people mingling around some stalls not too far away. "What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'll answer, even if you didn't give me your name first." With a small mutter of, how rude, probably only meant for himself, the fairy said, "Ja'Quah, but you can call me Jack."

Quinn couldn't keep the puzzled look of his face. "Jakwah?" The fairy shook his head, expression amused.

"No, no, Ja'Quah. Don't worry on pronouncing my name, I did just say you could call me Jack. Now, what's your name?"

"Quinn." The fairy, Ja'Quah, smiled widely at him.

"Nice to meet you, Quinn!" Jack bounced up again, rubbing his hands together. "Le'me show you around, yeah? While you're waitin' and all." Jack said, a funny little accent leaking into his voice in his excitement.

Jack drew him out into the area between the stalls and stopped momentarily there. "Okay, here's the need know about the market. All lanes congregate to one point in the center, and tend to start from each of the four trees. There are a few small lanes that only connected to the other lanes, but that is ta make it easier to get in-between lanes. On either side of the lanes are either storage buildings or main shops the stalls advertise for. The small pathways between the buildings and the stalls are called the shipping lane and are used mostly for transporting goods and people in a hurry." Jack turned towards one of the four trees and gestured towards it. "This is the Mil'aah, the wide tree. I'm sure you can see where the name comes from." Jack the gestured to the next tree on the right. "This one is called Sivj the Wise. I don't actually know why, probably named after someone." He moved to the next tree in the line. "This is the _Second_ , the second tree. Sounds funny I know, but only said in its original language." Jack paused a second, turning to look closely at Quinn. "You have a translation spell on you, right?" Quinn nodded. "Ah, that will make some things awkward. Words that can be translated will be, which is why _Second_ probably sounds so weird to you."

"It does. It sounds like you are saying second, second." Quinn noted. Jack nodded in turn.

"Until you learn the language and get the translation spell removed you will run into quite a few funny words like that. Anyway," Jack pointed to the last of the four trees. "This is Ma Il, the Mother tree. The seeds from this tree is what grew the other three, hence the term mother tree." finally, Jack gestured towards the center of the market. "The middle of the market is called Sahen and is basically just a place to gather and chat, sometimes plays and festivals take place there, or anything else of significance. Would you like to go there? There is a wonderfully beautiful fountain in the center that is three tiers high!" Jack looked very excited so Quinn just nodded. Wouldn't hurt to go after all, what else was there to do while he waited?

Jack led the way towards the center, down one of the main lanes, chatting excitedly as he went. The only comment Quinn really paid any attention to was, "oddly, the market itself doesn't actually have a name, but the four trees and center do. People just tend to call in the market, but without any capitalization to the name."

About five minutes passed before they made it to Sahen. They path just suddenly opened up into a wide square that was just teeming with all sorts of different races. The most common one was the winged people, most unfortunately sporting the nude style. Quinn couldn't fight the blood rushing to his face as he closed his eyes and slammed his hands over his face as an added barrier.

Quinn heard Jack chuckle in amusement next to him. "You'll have ta get use to them eventually, you know. Especially if you are planning on staying here a while." Quinn moaned in complaint.

"I know! I know, I just. I've only been here for a day. No one did this back where I came from." Quinn quirked his finger just enough to see through and look at Jack. "It's hard to get used to. It was considered something taboo where I came from, and it’s hard not to just go back to what I have been taught." Jack nodded in understanding.

"A lot of races are like this though, so you will have to get used to it. Though, some aren't as... _exposed_ as the winged beings, like Satyrs. They don't put on any clothing! Thankfully they have enough hair to cover their genitals so you don't really see anything unless they are aroused." Jack paused a moment in thought before adding. "Which, admittedly, is a lot."

Quinn felt the blood rushing to his face all over again. Jack, taking pity on him, gently grabbed his arm and dragged him through the crowds and towards the fountains. "Come on." Quinn made sure to advert his eyes and only stare at the fountain as they approached it. The fountain was indeed large, with three round pools of water at different heights, each getting larger towards the bottom. The bottom most tier consisted of statues of a variety of races playing in the water, with a winged being holding up the bowl to the second tier, their wings spread wide. The second tier had many different creatures, some looking similar to the ones he knew from home. The animals ranged from small to large, from birds to rats, and carnivores and herbivores. There was a deer like creature with the tusk of a boar, the paws of a lion and a long whip like tail. The center was held up by a collection of animals that looked similar to an elephant without the tusk. The third and top tier was different to the other two, consisting of seven individuals that looked like humans wearing robes. There were three females and four males, all with their backs turned to the surrounding area as they worked together to hold up a large round ball in the center of them.

"Who are the people at the top?" Quinn wondered out loud. Jack, ever so helpful, decided to give him an answer.

"They represent the gods. The gods are what created this world and maintain it. If you like I can go into details about each god? I'm not sure if you would be interested or not." Quinn got so far as to open his mouth to respond before he was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Oh look, if it isn't the _Norchè_. Having a history lesson? What, did you not go to school?" Quinn turned with a scowl on his face, a few choice words on the tip of his tongue, but he froze. Once again he was faced with a naked person, this one though with a familiar face. Before him stood Quil, whose head was tilted up ever so slightly so that he could look down his small nose at Quinn, eyes blazing bronze. His hair consisted of a rustic red color, trimmed neatly to the shape of his head and parted to the left so that none of his hair was in his face, though a few crossed the space of his forehead in an attempt to cling to the other hairs. His wings were slightly arched above his head, the feathers fluffed. Oddly, his wings were mostly a combination of black and white spots that blended into a striped pattern near the tips. The arch of his wings were the same color as his hair and blended into the white and black feathers. 

Jack’s scoff broke Quinn out of his stupor. “You know as well as I do that humans are nonexistent here, so of course he hasn’t gone to any kind of school we may have.” Jack said in a stern voice as he defended Quinn. Quil scowled, but he only got so far as to open his mouth before Jack plowed on. “Why are you even bothering with him anyway? You obviously don’t like him, so why don’t you go back to your arbor, I’m sure you can’t function without it.” As Jack spoke Quinn watched in fascination as Quil’s wings slowly rose higher. 

Quil’s response was to sneer and with a quick, “whatever,” Launched himself straight up into the air and flew away. Quinn watched a moment before looking back at Jack. 

“What was that about?” Jack looked sheepish at these words.

“Sorry, I just can’t stand people like him. Unfortunately, a lot exist around here, particularly those with his similar poor view towards humans.” Quinn nodded.

“Elian says he just doesn’t like strangers.” 

Jack huffed. “I’m sure it is more than just that with him.” Jack hesitated a moment, looking indecisive before saying, “Elian is your friend you came here with, right? I’m sure he’s looking for you by now, come on.” Quinn followed him away from the fountain, giving him vague directions to where he had last seen Elian. Thankfully Jack managed to get them there without to many detours and they arrived in record time. 

Elian as it turned out, had not started to look for Quinn, and appeared to be wrestling all the items into some bags, with the help of someone Quinn assumed to be the shop keeper. “I didn’t need that much stuff.” Quinn said uncertainly, as he watched some cloth flop over the side of one of the four bags.

“It’s not a lot!” Elian exclaimed. “I swear! It’s just a lot of different items and they don’t want to…” Elian hesitated upon looking up and seeing that Quinn had a stranger with him. “…fit together. Who’s this?” Elian frowned. “And why are you walking around with a fairy?” 

Quinn glanced over and up, locking eyes with Jacks hazel-green ones. “Well, I got kind of lost while wondering around. Jack helped me out.” He turned to look back at Elian, who was already turning back to the bags to continue to try and stuff them. From the looks of it he still had some stuff next to the bags that had yet to actually be put into any of the bags. 

“Ah, alright. Better than some of the other races out there, some people aren’t so friendly.” Elian gave up quickly on the bags and let it to the shop keeper, who was un-too impressed to be left with the task. Elian stood up and faced Jack and gave him a short bow. “Greetings. I am Elian, son of Drok, apprentice of Sae, nice to meet you.” 

Jack gave a nod of his head. “I am Ja'Quah, but you may call me Jack.” 

“What’s a fairy doing here? Not many of your kind come so far into the forest, though I suppose that isn’t so strange with you being a forest fairy.” Elian inquired. 

Jack shrugged. “I’m just visiting many places at the moment and I’ve heard a lot about the market you have here and decided to come see it. I’m from Sol.” Elians eyes lit up in recognition.

“That’s an awful far distance to travel, especially with the civil war brewing. How are things going there?” Jack shrugged, looking far from interested in the topic.

“I don’t know, I left before any fights started so I know as much as you do.” Jack turned to Quinn. “I’ll see you later, little one, ya? Goodbye.” With a quick nod to Elian Jack disappeared out the doors and down the walkway. 

“He seems friendly,” Elian commented before turning back to the bags. The shop keeper had finally managed to fit everything into the bags and had moved to the back of the rooms, scowling at the two of them. “Come on, grab those two bags there, we’re walking back.” Quinn nodded, grabbing the two bags closes to him before following Elian out the door, watching as the feathers on his wings smoothed out. Quinn didn’t notice till now, as Elian had kept his wings tight to his back, but the feathers had apparently fluffed out while he was talking to Jack. Quinn wondered why that was, as Quil had done something similar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. It’s been about six months since I last updated. My break was supposed to last till winter break, but oh well.   
> Oh the bright side, I have some idea of where I want to go with the story (finally) and I only have to hash out the details while writing. My goal is to get this finished before September, but we’ll see how well I keep up with this. It doesn't help that in May I’m attending a Convention right before finals so I won’t have a lot of time to write then.   
> Also, I’m far too impatient (and excited) to wait on posting this and it is going up as soon as I've finished writing this.   
> Fun Fact(s) for this chapter:  
> Elian is based off of a Peregrine Falcon, Quil is based off of a Red-shouldered Hawk, and Sae is based off of a Snowy Owl.

**Author's Note:**

> Vote: Which name do you like best?
> 
> Brysen Davon Elian Jaylon Lorcan
> 
> Okay! First chapter! This came out of inspiration from reading a large number of works in a short span of time. As it is, I don't know the end goal for this story and it could really go anywhere, so feel free to suggest. This is mostly to help me get into the swing of writing again and hopefully get my self confidence up about my writing as I feel my style tends to be awkward. I do re-read parts of my story, but I catch very little and without a beta read mistakes will make it in. If you see them please kindly inform me so that I may go back and fix them as I know how annoying it can be to try and read when there's a bunch of mistakes.
> 
> As for the winged beings language, it will be completely arbitrary and I will make it up as I go since I don't want to use any sort of pre-existing language. It will go away quickly enough and it is there mostly to represent the language barrier between the two characters.
> 
> Also, the name will be for the winged man, as I have yet to pick between those and depending how fast I get a response will decide the name. Also, fun fact, Quinn's full name is Quinten Marshall Spirle. I know I also didn't go much into Quinn description and that'll be fixed next chapter.


End file.
